prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Liars
The Pretty Little Liars (or simply, The Liars) is a nickname for the five (sometimes six) girls - Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, & Emily Fields, who are the original Liars. Mona Vanderwaal became part of the group after she was kicked off The A-Team and became a target herself. However, she did not really make much of an effort to actually befriend the other girls until Season 5, when the five of them decide to bring down Ali after assuming she is 'A'. Members *Alison DiLaurentis (Founder; Former Leader) *Spencer Hastings (Current Leader) *Aria Montgomery *Hanna Marin *Emily Fields *Mona Vanderwaal (Season 4 onwards; on/off) Allies *Toby Cavanaugh *Ezra Fitz *Caleb Rivers *Paige McCullers (on/off) *Jason DiLaurentis *Jordan Hobart *Liam Greene *Lucas Gottesman *Mike Montgomery *Ella Montgomery *Byron Montgomery *Ashley Marin *Regina Marin *Veronica Hastings *Pam Fields *Mary Drake *Carla Grunwald *Jake *Sabrina *Holden Strauss *Wesley Fitzgerald *Wayne Fields (before his death) *Maya St. Germain (before her death) *Shana Fring (before her betrayal and death) *Sara Harvey (before her betrayal and death) *Jessica DiLaurentis (occasionally; before her death) Storylines *Alison DiLaurentis, the former "Queen Bee" of her clique and the most popular girl in school before her disappearance and alleged death. Although she cared for her friends, she enjoyed using their deepest, darkest secrets against them to keep them in line. Charming and manipulative, Ali was skilled at finding ways to blackmail and play with other. Although she was hated by many others adored her. She disappeared a year prior to the beginning of the series, and in "Pilot" a body is found and thought to be her's. The show's main premise revolves around the mystery of Ali's murder. Alison is later revealed to be alive, but is hiding from "A" who is still after her. Alison is currently widowed to Elliott Rollins, real name Archer Dunhill. *Spencer Hastings, the "Genius" of the group. She is an extreme perfectionist and overachiever who always tries to please her wealthy parents, who clearly show more affection towards her older sister, Melissa. Spencer tends to fall for her sister's boyfriends, such as Wren Kingston and Ian Thomas. Spencer had been the only person brave enough to ever stand up to Alison before her disappearance. Out of all of the girls, she is the most competitive. Spencer is currently single and considered the de facto leader of the group. *Emily Fields, the "Jock" of the group. She can be described as the sweet, caring and kind girl, also being very sensitive. Emily was closest to Alison before her disappearance and was also in love with her. A closeted lesbian, Emily was later outed by "A". She also falls in love with and dates Maya St. Germain. During this time, she also befriends Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna's step-brother and Spencer's current boyfriend, even though everyone was distrustful of him for being accused of killing Alison, creating a strong friendship between the two. In the Season 2 finale, Maya was murdered by her stalker, Lyndon James, who also tried to kill Emily and her current girlfriend, Paige McCullers, in the Season 3 summer finale.. In Season 4, Emily got into a big accident because of "A", causing her to become unable to swim and wonder for her scholarship. Emily is currently dating Sabrina, though it is possible they broke up. *Aria Montgomery, the "Artist" of the group. Aria has a passion for art and literature. She is kind and very supportive. Aria returns to Rosewood with her family after spending a year in Iceland. At a bar, she meets Ezra Fitz and kisses him, only to discover on her first day of school that he is her English teacher. They decide to secretly continue their relationship and do so for some time, until eventually making their romance public. Then Ezra finds out about him having a child, the relationship is strained and is eventually ended when he gets a teaching job at Rosewood High again. However, Aria was dating Liam Greene, until she broke up with him for Ezra, whom she is now engaged to. *Hanna Marin, the new "It Girl" of the group who has struggled with self-image issues and bulimia. Known as "Hefty Hanna" before Alison disappeared, Hanna subsequently transformed herself into the most popular girl in school, along with her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal. She falls in love with Caleb Rivers, a phone hacker and relative newcomer to Rosewood. Hanna always sticks up for her friends. Hanna is currently dating Caleb again, after breaking off her engagement with Jordan Hobart. *Mona Vanderwaal, the "Outsider" of the group who always tried to befriend The Liars when Alison was their Queen Bee, but they rejected her at every try. For a while she was the best friend of Hanna, until her reveal in UnmAsked as the Original A who had been targeting the four girls. Throughout Season 3, she was working with The A-Team until being kicked off by Red Coat at the end of "A DAngerous GAme". She also receives her first official message from "A" as one of the Liars in "A is for A-L-I-V-"E. However, despite technically being a Liar herself, it wasn't until after the events of "Miss Me x 100", that the other girls (minus Alison) began to warm up to her. The bond with the four girls grew stronger once they found out she was alive in "Welcome to the Dollhouse" and lived through the traumatic experience alongside them. It is unknown if Mona is still dating Aria's younger brother, Mike, at this point. Series |-|Season 1= In the flashback of the "Pilot," the five original Liars seem very close with their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. Together, they share a tight bond, but every girl's secret deeply troubles their friendship: Spencer has a habit of crushing on, and later kissing, her older sister Melissa's boyfriends, specifically Ian, who has a secret relationship with Alison as well. Emily is a closeted lesbian harboring an unrequited crush on Alison. Hanna is an insecure bulimic, mostly due to Alison's constant taunting. Aria's father is having an affair with one of his college students, which Alison and Aria discover, and which Alison later blackmails him for. All of the girls secrets are connected to Alison, and she is privy to them all, claiming it was their secrets that kept them close. They all share one huge secret: "The Jenna Thing". It was an incident where Alison convinced her friends to pull a prank on peeping tom Toby Cavanaugh. Alison made a firework, and planned to drop it in the Cavanaugh garage in order to scare Toby. The other girls seem reluctant to join, due to the flimsy plan having so much room for error, yet they all give in. As they suspected, the prank went wrong, but not as badly as they imagined. The firework ended up exploding and blinding Toby's younger stepsister, Jenna. Alison blackmailed Toby into taking the blame, earning his wrath. The bond between the girls weakened as their secrets began to tear the group apart: Spencer and Alison constantly butted heads. Alison kept the other girls secrets over their heads and even blackmailed them, leading all four girls to harbor resentment towards her. The friendship was broken with Alison's disappearance. During a sleepover, Alison served her friends drinks and after they fell asleep, she left Spencer's barn, never to be seen again. After that night, Hanna distanced herself from the other three girls and befriended outsider Mona Vanderwaal, and Aria moved with her family to Iceland. Spencer decided to dedicate herself to her studies, and Emily refocused on swimming, crushed by Ali's disappearance. A year after Alison's disappearance, Aria moves back to Rosewood. Though she and Emily immediately pick up where they left off, Hanna and Spencer seemed uninterested. Shortly thereafter, all four girls began to receive nasty messages from the ominous "A." This elusive stalker, along with Alison's body being found and the group becoming potential suspects, the bond is unbroken. Despite a rough start, the girls repair their friendship. Soon they become as close-knit as they were before Ali's death. As a result, Hanna slightly distances herself from Mona. Their close bond is evident when Emily, Spencer and Aria grieve after Hanna is seriously injured in a hit-and-run accident. The remaining girls seem concerned when Emily goes to Homecoming with Toby, their past enemy. They alert her that it is likely he killed Alison. They are deeply saddened and angry when Emily ends up in the hospital later that night, blaming Toby for her injuries without getting the story straight. All season, it is obvious they care dearly for each other and will stop at nothing to protect each other. |-|Season 2= Just as in the previous season, the girl's pact is stronger than ever. They take to the fight with "A," protecting even more secrets the group share and hiding them. They are all there for each other during hard times: "A" manages to ruin Spencer and Aria's relationships, Hanna struggles with her rivalry with her new devious, malicious stepsister Kate and her relationship troubles with Caleb, Emily struggles to get back on the swim team after "A's" drug incident and her girlfriend Maya inexplicably disappears like Alison. They group help each other bring "A" down, alerting Spencer, Mona turned out to be "A" while she was with her. They hear the altercation between them and go to the woods to help Spencer, with Hanna seriously considering ramming Mona down with her car and the girls pushing her down the cliff just as she's about to strike Spencer. By the season's end, they all rally around Emily when it is discovered Maya has been murdered. |-|Season 3= Despite the girls remaining strong, serious cracks begin to form in their bond: Emily drinks herself into a blackout and leads the other girls to get setup by "A," making it appear as though they dug up Alison's grave. This trusts the group back into turmoil after five months of being A free. They band together yet again to fight off the new "A," strong dissent begins to occur when Hanna and Spencer begin to suspect Emily's new girlfriend Paige of murdering Maya and being the new "A," due to Mona planting evidence supporting their claim. It is discovered that Paige was in love with Emily long before either of them came out, despite knowing her conservative father would oppose. She wrote a love letter to her which Alison intercepted, and blackmailed her into doing her bidding. Aria joins in on their belief and stage an intervention to help Emily realize their suspicions. Emily fiercely defends Paige against her friends, and leaves to spend time with Nate, Maya's cousin who transferred to Hollis College to be involved in the investigation into her death. Emily has a good time, until Nate reveals his true intentions: he is not the cousin of Maya, he was her lover at True North, Lyndon James. He stalked her when she turned him down, and he ended up killing her. He thought he could move on with Emily, but he thinks she teased him, like Maya did. He planned on killing a bound and gagged Paige while Emily was forced to watch, however the Liars discovered Emily was in trouble and Caleb went into the remote cabin to attempt to save Emily. While Emily had stabbed Lyndon, Caleb held her and comforted her, only to get shot by Lyndon. A sobbing Hanna is seen outside being comforted by Spencer and Aria, strengthening the group once more. The girl's friendship did not seem to take another major hit for the remainder of the season, staying strong and it is implied they even trust former "A", Mona Vanderwaal, to join the group in the season finale, possibly renewing her friendship with Hanna in the process. |-|Season 4= Mona becomes more of a role in the group, showing the Liars "A's" computer and telling them specific things from previous seasons. It is unknown yet whether she is a permanent member or just a helper, telling them "A" related information. Since the fire at the end of Season 3, she has been "fired" from the A-Team which may mean she turns to the rest of the Liars for help. Meanwhile the other girls are still best friends, saving each other and discovering things together. In the ending of the season premiere, the new "A" is seen adding a Mona doll in the dollhouse with the Liars meaning she is officially in the group (in "A's" standards). In the mid-season finale, the four Liars (Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily) found out that Alison is still alive. In the season finale, Alison reveals that Mona always knew she was alive. |-|Season 5= Ali is back in Rosewood and the girls wonder if she can be trusted. In EscApe From New York Emily, Hanna, and Spencer (Not Aria because she is with Ezra) feel like Alison is leaving them again. When Aria finds out from Ezra that it was Shana, she kills her. As a result, the girls think that A is dead. In Whirly Girlie The Liars return to Rosewood to tell the police everything when Alison said she was kidnapped. The girls wonder why she lied; Alison showed Emily and Spencer a text she got (later revealed to be from Mona) and that's why she lied. They told Hanna but not Aria. At the end of the episode, Jason and The Liars found Jessica DiLaurentis's body. In Surfing the Aftershocks The episode opens with Alison lying despondently on her bed. The girls visit, offering her water or something to eat but Alison does not say a word. Light fades into dark before light again, signaling days have passed. Ali is sad about mother's death. The day of Mrs. DiLaurentis funeral, The Liars are waiting downstairs for Alison. When Hanna comes downstairs, the girls ask her how Ali is doing. Hanna tells them that Alison is going to her mother's funeral, Emily thinks that Jason buried Jessica, but Spencer defends him, saying that she saw his face when the dog discovered Jessica's. Aria is still paranoid, thinking that the dog was A’s and that’s why it knew where the body was. Spencer assures her that it wasn’t ‘A’ and that dogs smell and dig. Emily tells Aria that ‘A’ is gone. Spencer tells them that since Mona knows the truth about Alison not being kidnapped, they still have her to deal with. She also alludes to the other person that knows the truth about what happened - Ezra. Alison comes downstairs, wearing one of Jessica's dress. Kenneth is furious about it and asks her to go and change her dress. Jason stops them, saying they’re already late. When Jason leaves Ali asks the girls why her dad is so angry. Spencer tells Alison that her mother wore the same dress to her funeral as they all leave The next day in school The girls (Not Alison) are in Vice Principal Hackett’s office where he tells them that he is happy that they are safe and measures will be taken to prevent the press being at school. He tells the four girls he needs their assurance they'll do their part to keep the disturbances to a minimum. Hanna assures him that he won’t even notice they’re at school In the school hallway, Mona stops Aria and asks her to sign a card for Mr. Fitz, who, according to Mona, is back in Rosewood. Aria doesn't want to sign the card, but Mona tells her that she should at least do it for appearance’s sake. Mona says that they should be careful about how people see them. Hanna interrupts and takes the card from Mona’s hands to sign it, before passing it to Aria. Mona wonders what will happen when Ali returns to Rosewood high and reminds them that she knows Alison's story is bogus. Hanna asks her if she’s seen Noel and Mona replies by saying that he’s around somewhere, getting into mischief. Paige and Emily are talking when a new girl is staring at them Paige also tells her she'll take care of her the new swimmer who is staring at them and Emily walks over to talk to her to say stop when Mona comes up to Paige giving her the card for Mr. Fitz so she can sign it.The new girl continues to stare at Emily so she confronts her. It turns out it was just because the girl, Sydney, and that she is impressed with her swimming career. Sydney begs for some help with her swimming, asking Emily to watch her in the pool and give her opinions.Spencer is looking at Alison’s room from her window. Melissa comes up behind her and implies that Jason killed Jessica. Melissa wants to know why Spencer sent Toby after her to London. Spencer says that she didn’t send him Spencer wants to know why Melissa lied about seeing Toby in London. Melissa says that she wanted to keep Wren out of it. Melissa thinks that Spencer bringing Ali home safe and sound was a mistake and she should stay away from that family. Spencer reminds Melissa that they are both part of that family Alison and Hanna go to the funeral home to pick up the visitation book. Alison seems bothered by a painting she sees on the wall and leaves for a minute and the funeral director mistakes Hanna for Alison, Alison remarks that how easy it was once to tell them which one was which. In A Dark Ali, the girls start losing their trust in Ali, and all agree that they must cut the cord with her. In Taking This One to the Grave, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily turn to Mona for help, in fear what Ali will do next. Mona believes Ali is A, and the one who stole the game from her. The Liars, including Mona, work together to prove this and go to the Radley Sanitarium. Just when Mona finds enough proof that Alison is A, she is brutally murdered at the end of the episode. In Through a Glass, Darkly, the Liars try to find enough evidence to prove Ali killed Mona and send her to jail. Ali tries to escape being arrested by escaping through her backyard, but the Liars are waiting for her and block her way. Ali is soon caught and arrested. In Pretty Isn't the Point, Mike tells Aria that Mona planned to make it look like Alison is responsible for killing her because ‘A’ wants to see Alison locked up. Mona says that it’s 'A’ came up with this plan, “and it’s brilliant”. She has to commit to this plan 100%, “that means I go away. And when I find out who ‘A’ is, I come back, Alison gets out of jail, and your sister and her friends are finally safe”. As Mike, disbelieving what he’s hearing, starts to walk from Mona’s bedroom, Mona adds that she’ll be everyone’s hero. Aria goes to tell the girls, and they must figure out how to apologize to Ali and how to get her out. In To Plea or Not to Plea, Ali is given a plea bargain, which included to name her accomplice. The Da believe it is Hanna. Hanna is arrested as an accomplice to Mona's murder. In I'm a Good Girl, I Am, the chances of proving Ali is innocent seems bleaker than ever. Alison is found guilty of the murder. Spencer, Aria, and Emily distraught of the decision, look on as Alison looks at them in tears. But the rest of the girls are also arrested as well. In Welcome to the Dollhouse, Hanna is reunited with the girls (minus Ali), and all are being sent to another prison. During the transport, they crash and 'A' drugs them. Each Liar is found in their own room, but find out they are actually trapped in a Dollhouse. They soon are commanded to go to Ali's living room. They find a blonde girl wearing a yellow top from "That Night", and wearing an Ali Mask. The girl pulls off the mask, and it is revealed to be Mona, alive and well. Mona is being forced to act as Alison because A is watching. When the generators shut down, Mona quickly gives the girls a rundown of the dollhouse. Alison is visited in jail by Peter and Veronica, and tells Ali that the girls are missing. Alison tells them about A. The girls hatch up a plan to escape the Dollhouse while setting up the prom. Spencer remembers seeing building blocks and finds it spells out a name, "Charles". The girls shuts down the power long enough so they can escape. Spencer finds the vault, which holds Charles' most prized belongings. She turns and sees Charles, wearing a mask. He disappears when Mona walks in. The girls get outside the Dollhouse and hey are trapped inside an eletroc fence. |-|Season 6= In Game On, Charles, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona are all still trapped outside the Dollhouse and are left out there for days. They are soon let back in, but for punishment for disobeying orders, they are all tortured for three weeks. Sometime in those three weeks, Ali is realeased from jail as Mona is found not to be dead. She is determined to find her friends, even if it means putting herself in danger. Spencer finds out that Charles is a DiLaurentis. The girls escape the Dollhouse, and find Sara Harvey, a girl who went missing the same time Ali did. Emily soon asks Ali who Charles DiLaurentis was. In Game Over, Charles, Ali, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily, and Mona find out who 'A' is, who turns out to be CeCe Drake. Charles, who is transgender, is now Charlotte, was working with Sara Harvey, who was the Black Veil and Red Coat. At the end of the episode, Charlotte is arrested and put in Welby, and the girls leave for college. In Of Late I Think Of Rosewood, the show jumps 5 years into the future. Ali is a teacher in Rosewood, Hanna is a fashion designer, Spencer is in DC, Aria works as an author, Emily dropped out of college, due to her dad dying, and Mona is working in politics. All the girls are called back to Rosewood to tell them if Charlotte should be released or not. Ali wants to bring her sister home. While Hanna, Emily, and Spencer all lie, saying Charlotte should be released, Aria tells the truth and does not feel safe with Charlotte being released. Mona tearfully says that Charlotte should be released. The Liars' lovelives have changed. Hanna is engaged to Jordan Hobart, Aria is dating co-worker Liam Greene, Spencer is dating Hanna's ex boyfriend, Caleb, Emily is single, and Ali is dating, whom she later marries, Dr. Elliott Rollins. Mona's martial status is currently unknown. Charlotte is soon released from the hospital, but is killed later that night. The girls are all forced to stay in Rosewood. The Liars are then hunted down by a new threat, using the devil emoji. Unlike Mona and Charlotte, this 'A' is set on finding Charlotte's killer, and will actually try to murder the Liars. Emily is almost ran down by an SUV, Aria is burned at Hanna's bridal shower, and Ali falls down some steps on her honeymoon, causing a concussion. Ali starts seeing hullucinations of her dead mother and Wilden. She then admits herself to Welby, the same hospital Charlotte was in. Mona tries to prove her loyalty to the Liars. Hanna sets up a plan to find out who their new tormentor is, by pretending to be Charlotte's killer, but is kidnapped at the end of Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars. |-|Season 7= Desperate to find Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, Mona, Toby, Ezra, and Caleb decide to go to the police. They soon see a woman who looks exactly like Jessica DiLaurentis. Toby goes to investigate and finds out it is Mary Drake, Jessica's twin and Charlotte's biological mother. They get a text from A.D. and they rush to the bell tower. All are distraught when they see what seems to be Hanna hanging from the bell tower. It is revealed to be actually a doll and Emily pulls a string. The doll starts talking telling them they have 24 hours to find Charlotte's real killer, or Hanna dies. The group goes to Spencer's and most of them decide Alison killed Charlotte. Thinking Alison is safe at Welby, the group try to find evidence that she killed Charlotte while also trying to find Hanna. Meanwhile, Hanna is trapped in an old barn and is tortured by A.D. She later hallucinates that high school Spencer is with her, which gives Hanna hope to get out. Hanna does manage to escape and she runs into Mary Drake, who drops her off at Spencer's. Elliott tells Ali he knows she killed Charlotte and starts drugging her. Emily goes to visit Alison, and sees her condition has gotten worse. She then sees Elliott and Mary arguing. The Liars work on trying to get Ali out of the hospital and protect her from Elliott. Ali sends the girls a pin of Elliott's car and the Liars go to find her. While doing so, they unintentionally rundown Elliott while he was chasing Ali. They quickly bury him and try to cover up their mistake. Mona finds the car The Liars were driving when they hit Elliott, and helps them find Elliott's burner phone. Ali is released from the hospital and is put in the care of Mary Drake. Jenna returns to Rosewood and it is revealed that she knows Elliott, and that Elliott's real name is Archer Dunhill. Hanna and Aria break up with Jordan and Liam, while Spencer breaks up with Caleb. Paige returns to Rosewood, and Emily rekindles with her. Noel Kahn, Sara Harvey, and Jenna all meet up at the Radley. Sara is murdered by an unknown assailant for playing on the wrong team. Ezra proposes to Aria, to which at first she denies, but then accepts. Hanna and Caleb rekindle their relationship. Toby gets engaged to Yvonne, and they are moving to Maine to start a family. Before Toby leaves, he and Spencer kiss each other goodbye. The Liars find out that Mary had a second child who was also given up for adoption. Spencer and Emily find a flash drive full of videos from the Dollhouse. There is a folder for Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Mona. It is revealed that Noel helped Charlotte torture the girls. Hanna goes off the grid and abducts Noel, trying to force him into admitting he's A.D. In The DArkest Knight, Ali, Aria, Emily, Spencer, Mona, and Caleb are discussing Hanna's whereabouts and decide to call the cops. The Liars are out on lockdown with police protection, as they believe Noel abducted Hanna. Ali reveals to Emily she is pregnant with someone's child, who she assumes is Archer Dunhill's. Noel eventually escapes the chair Hanna tied him to, and meets up with Jenna. The Liars are then lured to a blind school where Jenna possibly went to. Mary is also in the school, but they don't see her. The girls are then put in a death trap by Jenna and Noel. While Jenna is walking around with a gun and Aria, Ali, and Spencer try to avoid her, taking advantage of her blindness Noel gets into a fight with Emily and Hanna. Noel is accidently decapitated with his own axe when he trips on it. As the Liars try to leave, Jenna shoots at the Liars, and Spencer is hit. As Jenna is about to finish Spencer off, Mary saves her by knocking Jenna out. She is later abducted by A.D. It is then when Mary tells Spencer that she is her biological mother, implying that Spencer is actually Mary's second child. The Books *In the books, they were nicknamed first by the local news web page in Heartless after they saw the real Alison DiLaurentis. Quotes Gallery 147723-pretty-little-liars-pretty-little-liars.jpg 6292-pretty-little-liars.jpg 71708-pretty-little-liars-pretty-little-liars.jpg Ais4Alive11.jpg Black.jpg Costume.jpg Cute1.jpg Down.jpg Images-4.jpg Ladies.jpg Liars2.jpg PLL-Promo-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-29917816-2048-1536.jpeg PLL101.png Pretty.jpg The Original Liars.png Tumblr moutnfkjle1snsau7o1 500.jpg BTS 5x03-01.jpg 71.png|The new Liars:(From left to right) Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer and Mona G-TheLiarsAlison.png PLL Time Jump.jpg New dollhouse .jpg Shesback.png Shh-00005.png Shh-00004.png Shh-00003.png Shh-00002.png Shh-00001.png Lucyandsasha876.png CSqWgavWsAAzvxc.jpg CSqPYBPWwAAhXfZ.jpg Wikia-hero-image Pretty-little-liars-season-6b-poster.jpg G-TheLiarsMona6x10A.png G-TheLiarsMona6x10B.png G-TheLiarsMona.png G-TheLiarsMona2.png G-TheLiarsMona4.png G-TheLiarsAlison6x11.png G-TheLiars6x18.png 2016-07-08 0706.png 2016-07-14 1336.png 2016-07-14 1335.png TheLiarsS7.jpeg TheLiarsSeason4.jpg IMG_0175.JPG|The Liars in 4x24 IMG_0037.JPG|The Liars BTS the new opening IMG_0031.JPG IMG_0135.PNG|The Loars (without Hanna) IMG_0196.JPG|Game Over, Charles IMG_0192.JPG IMG_0193.JPG IMG_0194.JPG|Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Mona in the Dollhouse IMG_0195.JPG|Dollhouse Prom IMG_0199.JPG|S1-6A opening IMG_0198.JPG|Current opening IMG_0197.JPG IMG_0200.JPG IMG_0201.PNG Gyuggfyf6ft6.png 1280 Pretty Little Liars Final Season Key Art.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0491.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 0549.jpg First 'A' Messages AD2131.png|Alison's first message AM101.png|Aria's first message EF101.png|Emily's first message SH101.png|Spencer's first message HM101.png|Hanna's first message MV2211.png|Mona's first message (sent by herself) PLL324.png|As a whole group (excluding Alison) SH4011.png|Mona's first A message as one of The Liars PLL505.png|As a whole group (excluding Mona) Navigational Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Groups Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Rosewood High School Alum